


A Study in Hogwart

by HillaryRachels



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryRachels/pseuds/HillaryRachels
Summary: Sherlock and John met each other at Hogwart as couple of first years. Then a dead body turned up in the lake...





	A Study in Hogwart

Sherlock In Hogwart

 

“It is stupid,” said Sherlock as he got out of the Hogwarts Express. 

“Now, now,” said Mycroft as he stood behind Sherlock to adjust his robe’s hood. It was upside down and had been bothering him since they got on the train. He wanted to fix it, but Sherlock rudely rejected it. 

“I said don’t touch it!” Sherlock shouted.

“Fine, fine,” said Mycroft as he got his hands off from Sherlock, “if you don’t mind looking like a dummy, so be it.”

“I am not a dummy!” Sherlock shouted back.

“I didn’t say you are dummy. I said you look like a dummy with your hood inside out, dummy.” Mycroft rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulder. This made Sherlock angry. He was sick of his older brother acting like an adult around him.

“Give me my trunk!” Sherlock shouted.

“You don’t carry your trunk, dummy. They carry it for you. You go head and get on the boat and pray the giant monster in the lake wouldn’t eat you,” said Mycroft as he pointed to the Hagrid, the gamekeeper he had been telling Sherlock about. Mycroft was worried about Sherlock a lot. He was five years senior of his younger brother, but he never seemed to able to control him. He knew his younger brother would go in to the Dark forest on a dare and Mycroft didn’t want his brother to found dead. Even if Mycroft sat Sherlock down and calmly explain his feeling, which he totally believes he could, Sherlock wouldn’t believe Mycroft would even worry about his life but worry about about his reputation. 

“Don’t call me dummy!” Sherlock shouted.

“Fine, fine, there is the gamekeeper I have been telling you about. Go and stay close to him,” said Mycroft. 

Sherlock stuck his lips out and turned away from Mycroft. He was short child and immediately blended into the crowd. Mycroft couldn’t find his young brother’s curly brown hair amongst the tiny first years he knew he would yell later in the semester. 

“Stay with Hagrid! OKAY?” Mycroft yelled one more time, but he didn't see his younger brother looking back at him, 

 

Sherlock heard his older brother’s shouting, but he ignored it. He wasn’t going to stay close to Hagrid. He was actually petrified of him. Mycroft said he was half giant and half gorilla and he eats kids who enter the Dark Forest and keeps monsters as his pet. Sherlock acted all mighty and brave but he was afraid of things he couldn’t comprehend. The creatures of dark magics were worthy of fear. There was absolutely no books regarding about it in his house. Mycroft said he read some books about it in the restricted area of the library, but only the perfects or teachers’ favorites could get in there. As a first year, he knew he would never be allow to go there, unless….

“Sherlock?” someone called his name. 

When sherlock turned around, he saw a fat boy walking toward him with innocent grin on his face. He was sweating like a pig in heat already. 

“Stamford?” Sherlock called the fat boy’s name is question. He knew he saw that face somewhere but he couldn’t remember it clearly. It was odd for him to even remember what could be his name in his brain.

“Aye, it is good to see you here! I didn’t know you are a wizard!” said Stamford as he put on the pointy hat on his big head.

Slowly Sherlock’s brain found the memory of meeting this kid. It was the time his mother took him to a playground to meet other children. Mycroft did come but he sat on the bench with mom and watched Sherlock standing alone by the slide. Sherlock didn’t know how to play with other children and why they were running around for no purpose. It was a stupid experience but Mycroft and his mom continued to say Sherlock had to try to play with others. Eventually his mother had to ask a woman to talk to few boys to include Sherlock in their running around activity, which Sherlock didn’t enjoy. Stamford was one of the boys who ran around, then sat down, then ran around again until his mother came to him with a device to help him breath. 

“I didn’t know you are one either. Are you a muggle-born?” Sherlock asked.

“What? No! I am Mike Stamford! We met at the Playground for young magicians and witches. I am a pure-blood! Have not heard of Bartholomew linage? Stamford is one of the prestigious…,” Stamford went on but Sherlock turned his back on him.

“I am sorry. I am busy. I do not want to miss the boat!” Sherlock said rudely and blended into the crowd of small children. 

“Good luck, lad!” Stamford shouted from afar. 

When Sherlock was almost at the end of the train platform, he saw a big figure with a lantern. Little children were crowding next to the figure and there were few taller kids standing by the figure. The figure yelled something in long sentence but he could only understand ‘furst ear’. He assumed it meant ‘first year’ and went toward the figure. 

“Whoa, he is big!” said few children loudly as they poked each others with elbows. 

“hmm, ‘ello fellas. I’m Hagrid,” said the big figure as he swung the lanterns side to side. He introduced each of the other tall children standing next to him. There was one girl with green tie and neatly combed hair. She had pointy nose and straight bang. Hagrid called her ‘Elizabeth’. There was another girl with yellow tie and very small mouth and she was called ‘Molly’. Then there was a boy with short sports cut hair and firm lips that made him look angry. He was called ‘Greg’. Greg had his tie around his neck but not tied at all. It was just hanging and his shirts were not tucked into his pants. Then there was this boy with narrow face and frowned eyebrows. Unlike Greg, he had his blue tie tied neatly and his robe proudly showing and shining eagle symbol of Ravenclaws. His name was ‘Anderson’ and he stared at Sherlock with twisted lips.

Hagrid said they were new Perfects to help the first years to ride the boat across the lake. The small children moved and giggled together as four older students walked next to them. Hagrid led the way but his big stride made everyone jog behind him to the lake. 

The lake was black and the reflection of moon on the surface was moving and changing as ripples and waves in the lake came from all directions. This scared Sherlock. He looked around to see the surroundings. From afar, he could see lighted coaches arriving at the side of the big castle. Sherlock could imagine his brother getting off one of those coaches with his Slytherin friends and praying to see Sherlock all wet and shivering. 

While Sherlock was thinking about his brother’s evil grin, he was pushed by other children and got on one of the boats. Each boat held about 6 children. At the end of it, the perfects got on random boats. The boats didn’t have any oars but as soon as Hagrid lifted his umbrella, all perfects hit the side of the boat with their wand and it sailed. 

“So, are you another Holmes?” asked Anderson, who joined Sherlock’s boat. “I can see the arrogant from your face, just like your brother.” 

Sherlock ignored him, but Anderson kept made weird huffing sound through the entire ride. It was annoying but Sherlock’s attention was mesmerized with the sight of the grand building in front of him. It was huge. He only read about in the books Mycroft owned. Sherlock once asked for a picture of Hogwart from Mycroft but Mycroft said taking a picture while he could remember every detail of it in better visual resolution was a waste of time and energy and didn’t show Sherlock the picture of Hogwart. It was bigger than he imagined. He could see the bricks, the statues that was supposedly embedded with ancient spells were in right in front of his eyes. It was amazing sight. 

From other boats, Sherlock could hear wows and enthusiastic description of its beauty. Then the boat arrived at the shore. The perfect got out first, then the students. Hagrid was the last. He made sure none of the children would go into the lake. He stood at the last boat and watched every kids to set their foot on the shore. Once Perfects counted heads of all first years, Hagrid gave thumbs up and led them up to the front gate. 

When Sherlock got to the front gate, he saw his brother waiting by the door. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door. The Slytherin Perfect Elizabeth called him.

“Mycroft, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to watch out kids in the Great hall?” Elizabeth said.

“Your boyfriend Smallwood is doing it. How was the boat ride?” Mycroft asked.

“Smooth,” said Elizabeth, “as expected.”

“Good,” said Mycroft as he turned, then he stopped and glanced back. He saw Sherlock by other children and smiled. “Professor will be here shortly. I will be at the great hall.”

As Mycroft went up the stairs, another thin and tall figure in deep green dress showed up. She introduced herself as a Transformation professor and did a quick introduction of what was going to happen in the great hall. It was everything Sherlock expected and read about in the book. One thing he wanted to do was the hat! The sorting hat of the great founders, that was what he wanted to see. Mycroft said the hat really talks, but Sherlock could never believe it. How could a hat talk!

With rest of the group, Sherlock went into the great hall. The hall was, indeed, great. The chairs and the tables were packed with students with pointy hats. All the professors were sitting on the high platform. Then there was the old ragged hat and it SANG a song. It was about the founders. Nothing new for Sherlock but some of the children watched the hat with open mouths.  
Once the song ended, the professor called out each name

“Irene Adler”, said the professor.

Then there was a small girl with black hair ran up to the chair and the hat was gently on her head. After few seconds, the hat shouted ‘Slytherin’ and the girl grinned and went to join the Slytherin table. 

The sorting was boring, but fun. Every time the hat shouted a house name, the each house shouted back and cheered. Sherlock couldn’t understand what was fuss about new member joining their house. It seemed awfully impractical to cheer on someone who could be good or bad for the group. There was no way knowing those first years to be good at whatever they were supposed to do, yet cheering them? It made no logical sense. 

“Sherlock Holmes,” said the professor. 

Sherlock went up to the chair and sat. The hat was placed on his head, then it hummed. 

“Hmmm, you are tricky,” said the hat, “you have gently heart, but not for Hufflepuff. You are ambitious, but not in Slytherin way. You are smart and curious, but not in Ravenclaw’s preference. You are brave, but when you want to be. Should I put you wit your brother?”

Sherlock thought ‘No’. He wanted to get away from his brother and start fresh. 

“hmm, then Ravenclaw? I do not see you as a traditional academic. You like chaos. You like wild experiments….”, said the hat. After few second of silence, he shouted, “Gryffindor!” 

The end table with red and black robes shouted and cheered. The professor took of his hat and Sherlock ran toward the cheering table. He turned and saw his older brother staring at him blankly. Sherlock turned and joined with other children who was already sat at the edge of the table seat. 

The sorting continued. Then there was one last student left. He had ash brown hair with big brown eyes. 

“John Watson,” said the professor.

The small boy went up to the chair and set. The hat was placed on his head. Sherlock could see the hat closed its non-eyes and curved his non-mouth, then he shouted, “Gryffindor!” 

The boy waited the hat to be off and ran toward the table. From the table with yellow and black robe, a girl with curly short hair stood up and shouted, “Good job, John! I love you!” 

The whole room laughed and the small boys ears turned red. When he sat at the Gryffindor’s table, other children giggled and asked.

“Is that your sister?” One of the boy asked.

“yeah…,” said John with his face down, “she is three years older than me and in Hufflepuff.” 

“Don’t siblings often ended up with each other?” asked another boy.

“I asked the hat to not put me in her house,” said John as he pursed his lips tightly, “I wanted a fresh start.”

Sherlock turned his head up to see John. It was the first time Sherlock met someone who thought what he thought. He saw John awkwardly shrugged his shoulders and smiled bitterly. All the other children giggle and laughed like idiots, but Sherlock could tell John had something else or seen something else. It intrigued him a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Very first try to write Sherlock fanfiction.


End file.
